Facing Consequences
by klutzysunshine
Summary: After Sara accidentally walks in on a fertility spell, she and Ava face consequences.


When Sara accidentally walked in on a fertility spell, she thought nothing of it at the time and dismissed the incident entirely, going back to Ava's a few hours later to make love to her girlfriend several times (it was a long, fun night). Six weeks later, when the "flu" struck her down, the fertility spell was the last thing on her mind. "You should have Gideon check you out," a concerned Ray urged.

Sara rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I'm fine. Just a little nauseated, and it's nothing I can't handle."

He sighed. "You're pale. Do I need to call Ava? Don't think I won't."

She laughed. "Did you really just threaten to go tell my girlfriend on me?"

"Yes, I did, because whatever's going on with you might be more serious than the flu. It'd at least make me feel better if we knew for sure," Ray tried.

Sara crossed her arms, trying to fight back another wave of nausea, and started staring him down. Unfortunately, Ray's worried face was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

When Sara woke up, Ava was the first thing she saw, and she grinned at her girlfriend. "Hey," she murmured, groaning.

"You want to explain to me why you didn't have Gideon check you out before you passed out and I got a panicked phone call from Ray?" a clearly worried sick Ava questioned. She bit her lip and resisted the urge to kiss Sara, still too wound up from the phone call about ten minutes later.

"Because it's just the flu, and I didn't want you to worry," Sara explained.

And that's when Gideon cut in. "That's not exactly true, Captain Lance. You don't have the flu."

That jolted Sara into a panic but she willed herself to calm down and tried to force her hands to stop shaking (It didn't work). "Then what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. I ran some tests and they conclusively proved that you are pregnant."

Sara squinted in confusion. "What the fuck? I haven't had the kind of sex that could get me pregnant in a long time, Gideon. Run the tests again," she ordered, trying to ignore Ava for a few more seconds to buy her some time (for what, she didn't know).

"I ran the tests multiple times to confirm it myself. And what about that fertility spell you interrupted about six weeks ago? They always have consequences."

Ava's eyes widened. "I knocked you up?" she asked, finally recovering from the shock enough to actually speak.

"There's a baby inside of me right now." Sara's mind whirred as she tried to come to terms with Gideon's bombshell.

"That is correct. Would you like an ultrasound, Captain Lance?"

"Sure, I guess." At the moment, Sara wasn't nauseated but she wondered if she was about to be. Morning sickness sucked more than she had expected it to.

To make the process go more smoothly, Gideon transformed into her human self and took a few minutes to come up with an ultrasound machine. Seconds later, Sara shivered when Gideon spread the gel on her stomach, then followed up by grabbing the wand and starting to move it around. "So far, you and the fetus both appear to be healthy. We should be able to detect the heartbeat in two weeks. Congratulations, Captain Lance and Director Sharpe. You're going to be mothers." Gideon grinned at them.

Much to her surprise, Ava teared up. "That's our baby in there, Sara."

"Yeah, it is." Getting emotional herself now, Sara tried to pull herself together before she fell apart, which was the last thing she wanted.

Gideon printed out two copies of the ultrasound, put the machine away somewhere on the ship, and then disappeared. "I can't wait to have a baby on the ship," she uttered in a tone that was somehow both happy and sarcastic.

Sara startled as the news finally started hitting her - it was like Gideon had gotten through the cloud of shock and fear. "Holy fuck, I'm pregnant."

Ava, now in mother hen mode, ushered her over to a chair. "How are you feeling? Do I need to get you anything?"

"Are you going to be like this the whole time? Because it's already getting old," Sara joked.

"Are you okay with this? Do you even want to keep the baby? You're the one carrying the kid, after all." Ava was scared shitless and wanted to kick herself for not thinking to ask sooner.

Sara inhaled and then exhaled. "Wow, this morning sickness shit is no joke. And other than that, I'm fine - I don't need anything." She took about five minutes to ponder her girlfriend's other question. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother but yes, I want to do this. Ava, this kid is part you and part me," she whispered in awe.

Ava beamed at her. "I know. And I don't know how to be a good mom - I'm not good with kids. You saw how I was at summer camp. But I think we can learn to be good moms together. Plus, we have the whole team - they're going to step up to help and you know it."

"That they are." Sara leaned forward and kissed Ava. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara." Ava stood up. "Are we going to tell everyone now or should we wait? I know you're not supposed to tell people until after the first trimester because there's a miscarriage risk."

"Considering this is a magical pregnancy, I think we're going to be okay. And Ray's probably freaking the fuck out right now, which means he'll probably see right through a lie." Sara wrapped her arm around Ava, and they walked into the kitchen. Needless to say, neither of them were surprised to find everybody waiting for them.

"Are you okay? Gideon let you go already? Is it the flu? Or maybe it's something else. Please tell me you're going to be fine," a panicked Ray pleaded.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you sick? Like you just fainted," Zari pointed out.

Sara put a hand up to stop the barrage of questions. "Who remembers that job we got sent on six weeks ago? The one with the fertility goddess."

John smirked, realization hitting him, and he shook his head. "You're knocked up."

"Right you are," Sara confirmed.

It was so silent Sara and Ava could have sworn a pin dropped. "You and Ava are having a baby." Ray immediately rushed over to the two women and pulled them in for a hug. "Congratulations. I can't wait to meet them!"

"Thanks, Ray."

"Well, a baby on the ship's going to be fun. Fantastic. But I am happy for you," Charlie assured them.

A baffled Mick frowned. "How do two girls make a baby?"

"Magic," answered John.

Satisfied with the answer, Mick responded with a shrug. "Whatever. Enjoy being up all night because of a crying baby,!" he told Sara and Ava, departing to write his novel.

Zari rolled her eyes. "I'll baby-sit if you need to me," she offered before also leaving.

"Don't look at me - I'm not baby sitting." Charlie refused to go anywhere and so she stayed right where she was.

"We have so much to do before the baby gets here!" Already buzzing with ideas, Ray couldn't wait to get started.

Sara had a long pregnancy ahead of her.

* * *

The pregnancy went rather smoothly - sitting out most of their missions was hard on Sara but she learned to adjust - and she and Ava's excitement continued to build. They barely even fought over the baby's last name (the whole team joined the debate over whether it should be Lance-Sharpe or Sharpe-Lance). "Come on, Sharpe-Lance is hilarious. And it works!" Sara tried.

Ava snorted, shaking her head. "You only want to use Sharpe-Lance because of the pun possibilities."

"And what's wrong with that?" Sara shot back, moaning happily when Ava started rubbing her swollen, achy feet.

"There's nothing wrong with Lance-Sharpe as a last name, Sara." Ava leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend.

"Please go back to massaging my feet. It makes me feel a lot whole better." God, Sara adored her and couldn't wait to meet their kid.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to wait long - just weeks later, after a painful fifteen hour labor in the hospital (she trusted Gideon but didn't want her assisting with the birth), Sara delivered daughter Laurel Avery Sharpe-Lance into the world. Once they were given a clean bill of health, the new family of three headed straight home to Ava's apartment (now both of theirs). Neither Ava nor Sara were surprised to find the team there. "We knew you didn't want any visitors in the hospital and wanted to meet Laurel as soon as possible so here we are," Ray explained, his arm wrapped around Nora.

"She's beautiful. Wow," Nora murmured.

"Thanks. We're pretty fond of her ourselves," Sara teased. She handed Laurel over to Ava, who started rocking the baby.

"You've had a busy two days, huh?" Ava asked the sleeping newborn.

"She looks like Ava," observed Mick.

"Laurel's a perfect mix of both Ava and Sara." Zari was absolutely convinced of it and grabbed her phone to snap a picture.

"Already? Seriously?" Sara whined.

"Like you haven't taken a hundred pictures already," Ava shot back.

"True but you didn't have to rat me out." Sara didn't pout for long though, heading over to the couch to relax.

Nora bit her lip as she watched Ava rock Laurel back and forth. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Ava answered, transferring the baby over, warning Nora to watch her head.

"I can't believe two of my favorite people are moms!" Vibrating with energy and excitement, Mona resisted the urge to squeal because she didn't want to wake and upset Laurel.

"Thanks, Mona." Ava desperately wanted Laurel back but let their friends meet her so they could get to know one another.

"You're welcome." Mona adored Laurel and couldn't wait to watch this perfect mix of Sara and Ava grow up.

Not wanting to wear out their welcome and figuring the new family needed some alone time, the team departed within the hour.

Sara kissed Laurel's forehead and snuggled in next to Ava. "I know she's going to ruin our sex life for a while but I don't even give a fuck."

"Language! And when did I become this person? She can't even understand us." Ava sighed and continued to watch the two people she loved most in this world. She grabbed one of Laurel's tiny hands and fell more in love with her daughter.

For Sara, this moment was bittersweet. She liked the Earth-2 Laurel and they were getting to know one another better but she missed her sister - and father. Both should have been around to meet her daughter. Ava wished she actually had a family Laurel could meet but the team was their family and they'd die to protect her. But for now, Ava and Sara basked in happiness with the little girl they never expected to have but loved with every fiber of their being. Laurel Sharpe-Lance would be spoiled rotten, no doubt about it.


End file.
